facebookstalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Confessions of a "Facebook Stalker"
You know you do it. Stalking on Facebook is a God- and Constitution-given right, and you do it. And by all means, stalk shamelessly. Stalk like you have nothing better to do with your life. Browse photos of girls in your class, read what your ex is writing on walls, look at what parties your friends are going to. Stalk like it's your job. But feel free to purge yourself of your guilt....here. Let us know your stalking stories. Just edit this page and let us know how you spend your time on facebook (add your "confessional" underneath the last one). Confess. You'll feel better. (Feel free not to use real names). Confessionals I am simultaneously sucking like 5 guys. Pretty pathetic. Why my homework doesn't get done. HAVE GOT TO STOP. The site is fucking evil. Like its turning us all into stalkers. ayayay. Ann/Los Angeles/1-2 hours per day on facebook There's a particular person who doesnt have facebook but whos pictures i really want to see out of curiosity because they've become kinda famous recently, so the other day my friend had the awesom but tragically sad idea to make a fake facebook account and try to add people who we know knows this particular person lets call him jerry. Neither of us have ever met jerry or anybody who knows him, so it took a fair amount of research to find people who might be tagged in a photo with him, but we managed it (looked on his school website for people in his year, looosers!) . We then tried to make the account look more real, ie invente a good name, aded some discreet photographs of indeterminate people and added some randomers to look like we had loads of friends, then set about adding people we had found out would be tagged in pictures with jerry. It took a long time, but now we have our very own insight into jerry's life. He's a celebrity, an we know more about him than the tabloids! ok so he isnt that famous, just had a brief stint in reality tv, but it really is a tribute to facebook, and having too much time on your hands. I definately need sme sort of help :) I change my picture at least twice a week to whatever most recent shot I have of myself looking especially cool or uncommonly attractive. I edit my personal interests and leave people pointless messages on walls just for the hell of it. I don’t really search for old acquaintances so I can keep in touch with them over the years; I simply want to see if they’ve dyed their hair, joined a sorority or gained a substantial amount of weight. Help me! --''Jim / Los Angeles / 2 hours a day on facebook.'' I was at dinner just last week and I said quite loudly, “by the way, I’m stalking Mark on Facebook.” The guy sitting at the table next to us was startled, and his girlfriend laughed. We looked at them inquisitively. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear, but my name’s Mark.” “Oh,” I said, trying very hard to not be fazed by this. “Don’t worry, it’s not you.” Later in the evening I asked Mark to take a photo of us. Then I looked at the picture and announced, “That’s one for Facebook!” I'm an addict! -- Melissa / Brooklyn / 1.5 hours a day on facebook. I have been "keeping an eye on" one of my Facebook friends, Melanie, for a couple of months now. I check her profile three or four times a day. I like to know right away when she updates her status. I enjoy looking through all of the 62 photos she has posted and all the photos that her friends "tag" her in. Melanie was just on vacation. -- Jason / Cincinnati / 1 hour a day. Well I'm a female in college and have been Facebook stalking a crush of mine for well over a year now. I met him a total of 3 times before through mutual friends, though this was a long time ago (again, more than a year) and we really didn't get to talk to each other, etc. But I became obsessed with him through Facebook. I also was really crushed to find that he got a girlfriend at that same time. I look at her Facebook too and simply do not like her only because they date. It actually became a problem for me because I would spend so much time and energy worrying about him. I have found that I'm getting better, but I know that by looking at his Facebook in the beginning, I kind of lost touch with reality. So my lesson was: Do not assume things about people based on Facebook. Get to know them on a personal level and then you might not be as disappointed in the end to find your fantasy a blur. My ex and I were on and off for most of the summer. During an off period, he met a girl that he "hung out" with. According to him, the fooled around a few times, but it wasn't serious. Nonetheless, they stayed in touch even when we were back together. He recently left for the Navy, and I looked regularly through her facebook account to make sure they had no FB Friends in common. Her freaking account is private, but she posts on this other guy's page sometimes...so I'm now stalking this random guy just in the hopes of seeing her posts. So that's me..stalking a guy I don't know who may not have ever met my Navy man. Normal much?....Heather/ 1.5 hours a day/ Baltimore I spend so long looking at peoples wall-to-walls and absorbing random information only to find myself confronted with the people in real life. I have a habit of regurgitating this information, and they must wonder how I know all these intricate details. I also never friend request people on facebook and only accept them, so the way I stalk absolute strangers is through my networks! To be honest though it's human nature to be curious, that's what I tell myself anyway. There's about 5 guys I keep track of, tagged photos, wall posts etc. It's weird to think that we are the subjects of someone elses stalking too.-- Celine/England/2 hours a day I've met this guy through common friends,we went out once and he never called me back. I wasn't a facebook addict but since I've met him I spend so muche time on the site, just looking at his profile hoping to have information about his life, and I'm stalking some of his friends who are tagging pictures of him.It's so pathetic, I'm even jalous of 18 years old girls who get to hang out with him (I'm 25 by the way)...Cindy/Australia/3 hours a day I had some hot college women living next door to me, and I wanted to see a little more of them. So, when they tried to use my open wireless internet, their names showed up in my iTunes shared libraries. Names led to Facebook pages, Facebook pages led to the Photo Stalker app, and now I've got some very nice beach pics of these two beauties...Bob/New Jersey/2 hours a day I have this one friend who is just a really fun person. Every time I'm around him, I have a good time. He'll be all up on my facebook like "Hey, what's up?" and I'll be like "oh, nothing much. how's your college life?" (while flattered he spoke to me) and he'll never post back. In a week I'll say something else, and no reply. I rarely see him, never talk to him, and yet I'm on his facebook all the time, just looking at his wall-to-walls with other people, like "does he reply to you? becuase he doesn't reply to me." If I barely know him, why is this a problem?! -- Natasha / Chicago / 2 hours a day